


Five Times Peter and Edmund had a Disagreement Over Ruling Strategies

by cofax



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 5things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax





	Five Times Peter and Edmund had a Disagreement Over Ruling Strategies

1\. Peter takes the Oathsworn into the field against a shipload of pirates raiding along the coast, and against Edmund's (strenuous) advice challenges the captain to single combat. He wins, but nearly loses an arm, because the pirate captain cheats. "That's what they do, Pete! They're pirates!"

*

2\. Edmund floats the idea of "removing" the troublesome Lord Asper of Rose Island during their fifth year in Narnia, after throwing back yet another assault from the Telmarine mercenaries. Peter, exhausted and bleeding, doesn't deign to reply, but throws Edmund a blistering look. The next night, Edmund slips out of the tent, dressed in dark clothing and carrying his three best knives. Two Centaurs and a Wolf go with him. When he returns to the camp, six days later and bleeding sluggishly from a half-healed gash on his arm, Peter can't decide whether to embrace him or whip him for disobedience.

*

3\. "A committee? You think you can solve this with meetings, Ed?"

"A commission. Meetings may not fix it, but I am certain that a directive from the Crown won't. There's still too much resentment and suspicion out there. We need to show that we are unbiased in this question of land distribution; that we are listening to everyone's concerns, not just the old Human families, not just our personal Narnian friends."

"Meetings, Ed. Days, weeks, months of meetings. I'll run mad, I swear it."

"You won't have to, Pete. You come in at the beginning, and then again at the end to sign the decisions. Su and I will do the work."

"That's... remarkably good of you, Ed."

"I know."

"Ass."

*

4\. Peter wanted to challenge the Giants of Harfang to single combat. Edmund wanted to send in spies (there was one Rumblebuffin who was almost smart enough to lie convincingly), and maybe destabilize the economy (mostly by stealing all their sheep). Susan was visiting Queen Fela in Anvard and wasn't available for comment.

Lucy suggested trade talks, with plenty of faun wine.

Lucy won the argument.

*

5\. "I want to, Ed, you know I do, but the Rhidian ambassador has been waiting for two days."

"And he can wait another two, or four, or six, if need be."

"That's hardly diplomatic! You know we're trying to get access to their cloth markets--"

"I should think so, since I'm the one who told you about them. But this is more important, Pete."

"Only every hundred years or so, Stormcoat said."

"That's what he said."

"And the stag will grant a wish."

"Don't tell me you don't have one, Peter. High King. Magnifi-- oof!"

"Fine. But if the Rhidians decide they'd rather trade with Archenland for wool and timber, it's on your head!"


End file.
